


Down in New Orleans

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Sam gets more than he bargained for when meets up with Benny in New Orleans.





	Down in New Orleans

"I've fantasized about you, broth'r," Benny whispers, voice hot and low in Sam's ear as he pushes the human against the wall of some beaten motel in downtown New Orleans. "Couldn't wait to see what you looked like - knew you had to be somethin' special, consid'rin' what your brother looks like." He licks his lips, then presses his tongue against Sam's pulse point. "Knew you'd be just as pretty - if not prettier."

Sam's eyes close, head hitting the wall with a soft  _thunk_. "Can't understand your interest in me," he says, but his voice is dark with lust, mouth dry. "We didn't exactly get off to a good start." His knees are shaking a little bit and he hopes to  _God_ the vampire doesn't see.

Benny doesn't need to see it, though - he can hear Sam's bones rattling. "Your heart's racin'," he taunts softly, nipping at Sam's ear. "Blood pumpin' fast, causin' your rib-cage to expand, causin' your breath to come quick." He flicks open each button on Sam's shirt slowly, smirking at him. "Bet you made one helluva blushin' v'rgin, Sam Winchest'r."

The cold air hits Sam's exposed chest, causing his nipples to harden, forming into rosy buds. Though part of him wonders if that's the air or his blatant arousal. And he can't help the faint pink on his cheeks at the vampire's comment - he'd been a virgin until his early twenties, losing his virginity not long before Dean had picked him up at Stanford. "You sure like to talk," he growls softly.

"Tough guy, huh?" Benny whispers, sliding the shirt from Sam's shoulders, watching it fall to the ground, a soft  _swoosh_ as the material crumples in on itself. "We'll see about that v'ry soon, won't we?" He pops open the button on Sam's jeans, slides down the zipper. "Already hard," he comments nonchalantly, reaching out a hand to squeeze Sam through his boxer briefs. He raises an eyebrow, face twisting into a smirk. "And wet."

Sam bites his lower lip, hips pumping forward restlessly. He's always been aroused easily - and usually leaks obscene amounts of precome to show it. It would  _almost_ be embarrassing if his partners didn't find it so much of a turn-on. "It's your voice," he admits lowly, casting his eyes down. "Your accent. I've never heard anything like it."

Benny raises an eyebrow, sliding Sam's jeans down, watching them pool at his feet. "You've got a bit of an accent yourself, Kansas-boy," he murmurs, leaning forward to scrape his teeth along Sam's neck. He grins when he feels Sam's heart-beat pick-up again. 

"Not like yours," Sam croaks, shuddering at the sensation of Benny's fangs on his flesh. "J-Jesus - how are you -"

"Mmm, they're really sharp, broth'r, so they're extra sensitive on human skin. Don't worry - I ain't gonna drink you dry. You're too pretty for that." He licks his lips, sliding his thumbs into the elastic of Sam's boxer-briefs. "May I?" he questions politely.

Sam nods slowly, and just like that - the vampire's sliding his underwear all the way off, leaving him completely naked and exposed - quivering - against the wall. He feels his hard cock slap his belly, precome drooling onto his skin from the slick head. His entire body is  _burning_ with need.

"Nice," Benny appraises, smirking as he drags his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock. "Thick. Long. And so fuckin' pretty, Winchest'r. You have no idea." He takes Sam by the shoulders, guides him to the bed. "Gonna need you to get on your hands and knees for me, beautiful."

Sam blinks, hesitating. "Aren't you going to take off your clothes, too?" he questions, but even as he does, he starts to crawl onto the bed, legs splayed obscenely wide as he raises himself up on his elbows, ass in the air. God, even he has to question how  _easily_ he's giving into this - like he's been starved for sex.

"Later," Benny promises, but he shucks out of his over-shirt, climbing up on the bed behind Sam. He runs his hand down Sam's spine, over the scar at the base - takes note of Sam's jerk. "You done this before, sweethe'rt?"

"You mean have I ever had anything up my ass?" Sam bites back. But he answers honestly, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah. A few times. You'd probably be surprised. Ain't so much a 'blushing virgin' as you might think."

"Oh," Benny breathes, lowering his head as he spreads Sam's cheeks, scraping his stubble along the sensitive flesh there. "I'll be you've been bad, Winchest'r. I like that, But you gotta know - you carry this certain aura with you. So good, so pure. Such a shame that I'm gonna take a little piece of that away." He smirks, suddenly licking a broad, wet stripe over Sam's hole.

Sam cries out loudly, having been on edge for awhile now, grasping at the sheets. "Oh, oh, oh, my G-God -" His ass automatically presses back against the warm muscle, eyes shut tightly. 

Benny does it again, still smirking. "So sensitive, Sam. That's good. You're lucky, you know? Not many people will respond like that." He spreads Sam's cheeks further, pressing his tongue against Sam's hole with more insistence. "Taste so fuckin' sweet."

Sam's face is screwed up in pleasure, fingers white-knuckling the sheets. "Benny - God, Benny -"

Benny doesn't stop - just amps it up, really getting Sam wet, going to town down there. He licks and sucks and praises Sam, and when he finally pulls his mouth away, Sam's hole is wet and dripping with saliva, pink muscle contracting a little bit with pure pleasure. "Never had that done before, have you?" he questions quietly, licking his lips.

Sam swallows hard, face flaming as he pants, rubbing his hips against the sheets, cock so hard and so wet from all the stimulation. "Never been eaten out," he finally admits in a breathless voice.

"Mmm, your partners didn't know what they were missin' then, 'cause the privilege of watchin' you writhe on my tongue is just about all I need to get me through to my next life." He leans forward, blows across Sam's hole and watches as the muscle quivers again. "Ain't even done." And then he gets back to it, licking and sucking at Sam.

Sam whimpers, humping his hips against the bed faster. "Please," he begs with a breathless whimper. "Please, Benny, I need to come. I want to come. Please let me come -" His face is flushed, hair sticking to his forward with sweat as it becomes urgent; as he feels Benny's tongue fill him up so good, making him so wet.

"I ain't stoppin' you, sweetheart," Benny drawls, sealing his mouth over Sam's hole once again - and this time, he scrapes his teeth lightly over the muscle, smirking when Sam lets out a ragged scream. "Mmm, jus' a little more, Sam - and you'll be there. You'll come all over these bed sheets -"

And Sam can't say anything - he's barely coherent now - and just when he thinks he can't take anymore, Benny's pressing a thick finger into him. And fuck, Sam knows it's only  _one_ finger but it feels like  _two_ and the combination of that along with Benny's tongue and mouth and teeth are driving Sam closer to sweet, sweet oblivion.

"That's right, Winchest'r - give into the pleas're...goin' to feel so damn good when you spurt all over those sheets, all over yourself." He presses the finger deep into Sam, scrapes his fingernail against his sweet-spot, and presses his tongue in next to the digit.

Sam screams again - a strangled mix of Benny's name and probably God's - maybe Benny  _is_ his God because  _no one_ has ever made him feel that good.  _No one_. "Benny -" And it's high-pitched whimper now, tears falling from his eyes from how good it feels. His body suddenly seizes, that familiar tingle that works it's way up from his toes all the way to his groin - and he just  _loses_ it. His hole contracts tightly around the vampire's tongue and finger, wet and slick and messy and loose, as his cock starts jumping against the sheets, spurting long and thick and hard.

His entire body spasms as his toes curl and he hangs on for dear life, whimpering and begging and calling out a name he never thought would have ever been on his lips. His stomach muscles contract rapidly, actually draining him of the strength to hold himself up on his shaking arms any longer - he collapses against the wet sheets, breathing hard and crying a little bit.

And Benny just waits for Sam's body to stop seizing before he pulls himself away, licking his finger cleaning, placing a warm, wet kiss on Sam's ass before crawling up beside him. "Sam?" he asks quietly, and he reaches out to touch Sam's sweaty hair.

Sam meets his eyes, body still quivering, as a slow smile spreads across his face. And maybe he has tears in his eyes, but that doesn't stop him from saying, voice worn from screaming and crying out, "Gonna need more than your fingers and tongue now, Benny."

Benny smirks, eyes flashing. "You want that, Winchest'r? Want me to fill up your greedy little hole?" He reaches down between Sam's legs, brushes his thumb over it, feeling it twitch.

"Please," Sam responds, voice so hoarse.

"Well," Benny responds, "been waitin' all night to fuck your tight ass. Just stay right like that, love. We're j'st gettin' started."


End file.
